Claude/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "Argh, I hate losing! I guess I'll just have to settle for cheering the others on." (retreat quote) White Cloud Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion * "Remember, we’re not just fighting for honor. There’s a prize at stake!" Based on Player's Movements in Battle * "The Black Eagles and Blue Lions are fighting... Maybe we can sneak right past them." After Golden Deer Units Die * "Who told you to jump out there? Now we've got no choice. Capture the central hill!" Vs. Byleth * "This is a great chance for me to find out if the Sword of the Creator really is all it's cracked up to be. On that note, you'd better not surrender too quickly!" Vs. Dimitri * Claude: Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honor of victory. Do we have a deal? * Dimitri: Enough of your foolishness! I... Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it? * Claude: Saw right through me, did you? Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square! * Dimitri: I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude! Vs. Edelgard * Claude: Hey, Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet... * Edelgard: BAH! I - Huh. How dare you make a fool out of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics. * Claude: Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was...something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke. * Edelgard: You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight! Defeated * "Sorry, but it's about time I make my exit... The rest of you...please, finish the job!" Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion To War at Gronder (Mission) * "The Kingdom army doesn't look too interested in joining forces with us. Let's take a moment to see how this all unfolds..." (mission start) * "Hmph. The Empire and Kingdom are mixed up in this battle. It's a struggle to target the right one. Such are the rules of melee. We'll just have to crush anyone who isn't an ally!" (mid-battle) * Allies defeated ** "Hilda, you've done well. Leave the rest to me." ** "Leonie fell? Did I underestimate the enemy?" ** "Lysithea... She burned too brightly, and faded too fast..." ** "Raphael! Don't worry, I promise to look after your sister..." * Vs. Blue Lions ** "So, you're actually alive, Teach! It's a shame you aren't on our side. Anyway, isn't the Empire your enemy? Us fighting seems like a waste..." (Vs. Byleth) ** Vs. Dimitri *** Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? *** Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. *** Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. ** "So sad that our reunion should take place on the battlefield." (Vs. any other Blue Lions member) ** "Argh... I thought we had a chance, but there was no way to predict the movements of the Kingdom army. I can't afford to die here. I have to retreat." (retreat quote) Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Saving Derdriu (Mission) * "Professor, if you had chosen me instead of Dimitri... No. I shouldn't dwell on it. I'm grateful you came. I'm glad to have your strength, if only for today." (talk with Claude during the battle) Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion * Vs. Dimitri ** Dimitri: Are you trying to stop me too? Then I'll just have to kill you! ** Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? ** Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. ** Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "There’s someone who’s slightly off… Oh well. That adds some color, I suppose." Cooking * "We can't blaze ahead if we let the status quo confide us. Let's try coloring outside the lines... only with food. This combination of ingredients is creative, right? Now I just need to cut them to the proper sizes." Dining Hall * "That smell... it's amazing! My fav, in fact. Do you like it too?" * "I'm not a fan of this food, but...I can't be picky. I'll just hold my nose and gut through it." With Hilda * Hilda: OK, I am fuuuull. Want some, Professor? * Claude: Don’t fall for it, Teach. Hilda’s gifts always come with a price. She’ll be asking you to do this or that for her in return, mark my words. With Lorenz * Lorenz: If you wanted to invite someone else to dine with us, professor, I would have preferred you choose a lady. * Claude: Eh, I don't mind a straitlaced noble joining us. I'm happy just to share a meal with Teach. Gifts * " * " * " Lost Items * " * "A lost item? Sorry, but that's not mine. I have no idea whose it is, either." Tea Party * "Mmm... It's a nice smell. I think I love this one." (favorite tea, chamomile) Tutoring Instruct * "Let's do this again sometime." (great result) * "I learned a lot from this." (great result) Group Tasks With Hilda * Hilda: Hey, Claude! You're looking so cute today. I have a quick favor to ask... * Claude: Wait, that's my line. You just try to get to work without slacking, OK? * Hilda: Me?! Look who's talking. You have no work ethic to speak of. Stable Duty Sky Watch Results With Hilda * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Professor, look! I guess it pays off to put in a little effort sometimes. ** Claude: Hey, all you did was cheer from the sidelines! You didn't do any work at all... Certification Exams Level Up *" I expected as much." (5 stats up) Post Time Skip *"I can't afford this setback. (0-2 stats) *"" *"" (4 stats up) *"I'm that much closer to my goal." (5 stats) *"The weak fall. The strong live." (6 stats) *"More battles means more strength." (7 stats) Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready and willing." (Full/High HP) *"It's your call." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"At the ready." (Full/High HP) *"I'm hurt, but I'm with you." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "So close!" * "Too easy!" * Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack * "My moment has arrived!" *"Don't hold this against me!" *"Shall we dance!?" *"" Post Time Skip *"My moment has arrived!" * "Hold a grudge if you must!" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy * "It's not luck, it's fate." *"That's the Golden Deer for ya." *"" *"" Post Time Skip * "Strategy in motion." * "I fought, and won." * "Sorry, but I must." *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes